The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to software testing.
Test virtualization is becoming an important technology for improving application lifecycle management by performing integration testing earlier in the application lifecycle for complex distributed systems. In modern applications, cooperation between multiple services is often integral to the design of the application.